zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Light Force
The Light Force is a powerful energy source that dwells inside Princess Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Vaati drains a portion of it, thus turning himself into a god-like state. Story According to legend, when evil threatened Hyrule's existence during the War of the Bound Chest, the world was on the verge of being swallowed by shadow. Then, when all hope seemed lost against the Army of Evil, the tiny Minish race appeared from the sky, bringing the Hero of Men a sword known as the Picori Blade and a golden light known as the Light Force. The Light Force, in appearance, looked not too unlike one of the three component golden triangles that make up the all-powerful relic known as the Triforce. In this case, it appeared as a single golden triangle and acted as a source of limitless magical power, although just how powerful the Light Force is compared to the might of the Triforce is presently unknown. According to the evil Minish Vaati, it had the strength to turn him into a god, but this was never substantiated since he was soundly defeated by Link on more than one occasion. It is presumed that the Light Force originated from the Minish race itself since they gifted it to the human race, but just how they created such an energy source is still unknown. However it would seem that the Minish are quite mysterious and powerful, it is mentioned that they use there powers to help man by doing things like planting rupees under rocks ect.It would seem however that the more powerful Minish: the "Sages" (although Ezlo was the only one that seemed to exhist in the events of the Minish Cap) could create incedible items such as Ezlo's prized creation "The hat which grants the wishes of any who where it" which has similar qualities to the Triforce itself. Asuming there were more Sages present at the time of the war it's quite possible that they could create such a relic. Presuming that the Light Force was indeed a creation of the Minish, then it would mirror the Fused Shadow of the Twili, which was also a source of powerful magic created by another of Hyrule's races. However, as was seen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, even the Fused Shadow was no match for even a third of the Triforce, so it may be presumed that the Light Force is by the same token not nearly as powerful as the Triforce (although it remains an immensely powerful artifact) or even a part of it since the Triforce is the power of the Goddesses themselves rather than a mere creation of one of Hyrule's races. The Hero of Men combined the power of the Picori Blade with the power of the Light Force to bind the entire Army of Evil within the Bound Chest spoken of in Hylian lore. After the war had been won, the Hero of Men sealed the Bound Chest with the Picori Blade itself, keeping all evil locked away within the depths of the chest. The Light Force however disappeared, and not even Hyrule's best historians could be sure of what happened to it. The secret of the Light Force's fate was only depicted in one place: a series of stained glass windows within the Elemental Sanctuary that links the Minish Realm to Hyrule. The last of these windows revealed that the Light Force, upon completing its role in assisting the Hero of Men in the War of the Bound Chest, was secretly sealed within Hyrule's Princess Zelda, and was subsequently magically passed down to her heirs in succession. When the evil Vaati came to Hyrule to search for the Light Force centuries later, he believed the Light Force had been hidden within the chest itself, only to find his theory to be incorrect when he shattered the Picori Blade and opened the chest, releasing the Army of Evil that had long been imprisoned within. Shortly thereafter, he turned the current Princess Zelda to stone believing she would be an obstacle in his search for the Light Force. Had he been watching more closely, he would have seen the "force of the golden light" emanating from her the moment he blasted open the Bound Chest. The petrified princess was then placed in Hyrule Castle's Throne Room until the Picori Blade could be restored and used to break Vaati's curse. Eventually, Vaati incapacitated the King of Hyrule and impersonated him in order to use the castle soldiers to search the land for the Light Force. After weeks of no success, he learned of the Elemental Sactuary's existence and learned that when the Sacred Sword was infused with the power of the Four Elements, the way to the Light Force would open. Knowing Link was searching for the elements, he decided to wait for Link to infuse the blade with all four elements and use him to discover the Light Force's true resting place. This plan succeeded when Link returned from the Palace of Winds with the Wind Element and infused its power into the blade to restore the Four Sword. Just then, the door to the chamber containing the stained glass windows was opened, allowing Link and Ezlo access to the windows. There, they learned the truth about Princess Zelda and the Light Force, but a high cold laugh rang through the chamber as Vaati appeared and incapacitated the pair, finally having learned that the Light Force had been inside Princess Zelda all along. Using the power of his magical cap stolen from Ezlo, Vaati petrified all of Hyrule Castle's inhabitants and transformed it into Dark Hyrule Castle, taking the petrified Zelda to the castle roof. While Link fought his way to the top of the castle, Vaati began a process to extract the Light Force from Princess Zelda, a process that would have left her dead if completed. Link made it just in time to stop Vaati from fully obtaining the Light Force, but the evil sorcerer believed he had drained enough of it to combat Link and win. Twice Vaati's powerful transformations were beaten, and Link restored Princess Zelda to life with the power of the Four Sword. As the pair attempted to flee the crumbling castle, Vaati rose one final time in his most deadly form in a last ditch effort to destroy Link. He was again defeated however and was sealed within the Four Sword's blade. It is unknown if the portion of the Light Force Vaati obtained from Zelda was returned to her at this point, but upon his restoration, Ezlo made it clear that she still possessed the Light Force. Using the magical Minish Cap and combining its power with that of the Light Force, Zelda healed all the evil created by Vaati causing the Minish Cap to fall apart in the process. Ezlo then bid the two farewell as the Minish Door began to close, but not before he gave Link a cap that looked almost identical to his cursed form minus the signature bird head. Ezlo then returned to the Minish Realm as the Minish Door closed behind him, not to open again for another 100 years. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap